A moment can change your life
by Malurina
Summary: OneShot- Macavity remenises about a moment he would never forget, a moment that changed his life for the better


Macavity sat on top of an old mattress and sighed as he looked over the Junkyard. He felt a sense of happiness which he had not felt in years; since before his banishment. He looked down at the ground below. He shook his head light-heartedly to himself as he saw his oldest son try to gain the attention of Kara, the daughter of Alonzo and Electra. He was failing miserably. 

He flipped over onto the mattress and closed his eyes. He let his mind wander back to a moment of a day that he would never forget. 

**~Flash Back~ Macavity's warehouse~  
><strong>

Macavity was sitting at his desk, working on some paperwork scattered around it. He did not bother to look up as a henchcat opened his office door. Annoyed at being disturbed, Macavity sharply remarked "What do you want? I'm in the middle of something!" 

The henchcat tentatively replied "Sir, there is a 'Munkustrap' here who requests to speak to you directly." Macavity's head snapped up and his eyes darkened. He ordered the henchcat "Tell him I will be out momentarily." 

"Right away, sir," the henchcat nodded as he closed the door and went off. What could HE possibly want? Macavity thought as he sorted out the paperwork. In the main room of the building, Munkustrap looked around his brother's warehouse. He played with his paws nervously as henchcats walked past him, snickering in amusement. They taunted him with words such as "Well, well, look at this; the great and mighty future Jellicle leader is all alone." 

Munkustrap brought a confident expression onto his countenance. He was not about to let his brother's servile pawns frighten him. After all, what would that say about his character? A few moments later, Munkustrap heard someone approaching him from behind. He turned to see Macavity with his arms crossed. He sternly yet sarcastically asked "Just what do I owe this 'great pleasure' of my brother visiting me?" 

Munkustrap answered him seriously "Mac, listen to me. Our father wants you to come back to the Yard. He says he has something very important to tell you and the rest of the Tribe." Macavity raised an eyebrow doubtfully. He looked Munkustrap in the eye and asked him "And why exactly couldn't you tell me the important news?" 

Munkustrap looked down at the ground and responded "Even I don't know anything the message. Father did not – or would not, I should say – tell me. He wants to tell you personally" Macavity smirked and told him "In that case, 'Brother Dearest,' lead the way back home. But if this is a trick or a trap, I can assure you that you will regret it." 

The henchcats watched silently as the ginger cat followed his black and silver striped brother out the front entrance of the warehouse. 

_**~Jellicle Junkyard~**_

A few minutes later, the two brothers arrived at the Jellicle Junkyard. Munkustrap carefully opened the gate to the Yard and held it open. He put his paw out and offered "After you, Mac." Macavity squeezed through the opening and said sardonically "Why, thank you, brother." 

Munkustrap was starting to get a little irritated. As he closed the gate behind him, he asked "Is it going to be like this with the sarcasm all night?" "That will depend…" was all Macavity said in response. 

As they made their way to the main clearing, Macavity could see Jellicles following close behind. Old Deuteronomy sat on top of the Tire waiting in silence. He nodded to Alonzo as he saw his two sons approach and told him "Go get him, Alonzo, but do not show yourself again until I call you. Understood?" 

The patched tom gave a curt nod and disappeared. 

Macavity and Munkustrap came to the center of the clearing. They stopped there and waited for their father to break the silence. Old Deuteronomy brought a smile onto his face and announced "Welcome home, Macavity. It has been much too long since we last saw you." 

"There is a reason for that," Macavity harshly retorted, glaring up at his father, "I was told to never return or it would mean certain death for me. Now what is this all about? You know I hate it when people waste my time." 

Old D's smile turned into a frown, but he said delicately "I know what I told you and I am profoundly sorry that you were the one blamed for that horrendous crime. The evidence against you was very high, but recently we captured a certain tom and found evidence which undeniably proved that this tom was the true killer." 

Macavity's eyes went wide. He had appeared to be disinterested in what his father told him at first, but now he was giving all his attention to him. He asked him "Who?" Old Deuteronomy replied with a note of sorrow in his voice "He was an old friend of your mother's and one of her former lovers.

During his interrogation, he admitted that one night she told him that their relationship was over and that she was returning here to the Junkyard. He lost his temper, went berserk, and vented his rage on her with his own claws. He killed her instantly." "But why exactly did he accuse and frame me of killing her" Macavity asked, getting really confused. 

Old Deuteronomy answered him "Apparently, you were his intern at the time, and you were next in line to run his tribe, the members of which go around stealing valuable things from humans… among other things." Macavity looked away to think about this new information. Old Deuteronomy went on:

"All that being said, he saw it as the perfect opportunity to get revenge on her. So he planted the evidence and you know the rest from there." Macavity nodded in agreement. 

"I sent Munkustrap to invite you here because I have a terrible mistake to undo and the true culprit has to be punished." Old Deuteronomy then signalled to Alonzo "Bring him out, Alonzo!" Out from the darkness stepped Alonzo, who was pulling out Growltiger in handcuffs behind him. The Bravo Cat sneered at Macavity and remarked "It's nice to see that you are doing well. I assume that my tribe is being well cared for and thriving?" 

Macavity felt a jolt of fury run through his veins. He shouted "YOU BASTARD!" and tried to lunge at Growltiger, but Munkustrap held him. The Jellicle Protector told his brother "Mac, calm down. I can assure you that Dad will deal with him."Old Deuteronomy stood up and walked over to where Growltiger was being restrained. He then told his estranged son "Your brother is correct; I will deal with him, and he will not get off easy. This time justice shall be served properly." 

Growltiger rolled his eyes and said contemptuously "Please, I'm not frightened of you or any of your little Jellicles. Your prison was barely strong enough to hold me in, and it took all three of your tribe mystics to keep me behind bars. What else can you do to me?"  
>Old Deuteronomy grinned and replied "I can give you the maximum sentence allowed to any cat.<p>

Growltiger, for the murder of my mate Grizabella and your part in the miscarriage of justice committed on the part of my son Macavity, I sentence you to be put to DEATH!" Old D's voice rang throughout the Junkyard. 

Growltiger merely just chuckled and said incredulously "You think that death will get rid of me? I have many followers, Old Cat. They will avenge me." Old D just glared down at him and told him nonchalantly "We will deal with that problem when we encounter it. For now, it is time for justice to be properly served." 

With that said, Old D put both of his paws on Growltiger's chest and sent a bolt of lightning straight into Growltiger, killing him instantaneously. Macavity stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of him. His father continued to amaze him, even in his old age. Old Deuteronomy motioned for Alonzo to remove the body of Growltiger from the clearing. Then he returned his attention back to his sons and the rest of the tribe. He told them sincerely "I apologize that most of you had to witness that, but it had to happen here and now."

He walked over to Munkustrap and Macavity and put a paw on the latter's shoulder. He told him gently "Macavity, I made a mistake all those years ago banishing you without giving you a fair say in anything, and for that, I'm terribly sorry." Macavity felt tears of sorrow and joy form in his eyes as his father told him "I hope you can accept my apology and my offer for you to return to the tribe and to live amongst the Jellicles once again." 

Macavity embraced his father and told him happily "Of course, I accept your offer." 

_**~End of Flashback~  
><strong>_

At the end of his meditation, a sweet voice penetrated the silence: "What are you thinking about, Handsome?" 

Macavity opened his eyes and smiled up at his pregnant mate Bombalurina. He sat up and told her "Why, hello, Beautiful. I was just thinking back to a moment that changed my life for the better."  
>Bombalurina took a seat next to him and curled up with him, saying sensually "And what memory would that be, my love?" <p>

Macavity responded "When my father accepted me back into the tribe. That was the day he gave me a second chance at life-" he kissed her and added in "and at love" Bombalurina smiled and snuggled closer to her mate. She told him "That was a moment that also changed my life."


End file.
